


reunion

by chrobins



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: please forgive me, i dont know much about the series. i just love the ship so much that i decided to write a drabble!please tell me if i did soymilk justice!!!also, sorey is silly and mikleo is happy to indulge <3





	reunion

Mikleo doesn’t let go of Sorey that night. And, who would blame him? He misses Sorey terribly...misses that warm smile, warm hug, warm voice...warm  _ everything _ . It’d be a shame to pass up the opportunity to indulge in those things again...embracing the sun.

 

“Sorey…” Mikleo says for maybe the thousandth time that day. Sorey stops keeping track; it becomes more like a reminder that they met again, that they were together again. With Mikleo’s warm body pressed on top of his, face buried in his neck and now longer, softer, fluffier hair tumbling down his back...Sorey wishes their days could always be like this.

 

“Your hair looks good long.” Sorey says, shifting a little on the small mattress, but keeping his arms comfortably around Mikleo.

 

He whines in response, almost like a child. Sorey finds it cute; everything Mikleo does seems to be cute. 

 

“I missed you.” Sorey smiles.

 

Mikleo sits up straight, cheeks red. “You did?!”

 

“Of course.” Sorey keeps smiling. “You’re my best friend.” He takes a deep breath, reaching up to tuck Mikleo’s long fluffy hair behind his ear, but it keeps falling down. Sorey laughs. “Being without you...I hate it.” Sorey pouts a little and he attempts to tuck a small chunk of hair, this time succeeding. His smile returns. “I always want to be by Mikleo’s side.”

 

“Sorey…” Mikleo turns away for a moment. “Surely...this is a little bit more than friends…”

 

Sorey frowns a tad. “Well, yes. That’s why you’re my  _ best  _ friend. I wouldn’t kiss Alisha. Or Rose.” He sticks out his lips a little. “And it’s been a  _ very _ long time since I’ve gotten one…”

 

Mikleo actually bursts into laughter. “Sorey, that’s not…” He can’t stop laughing, falling back over and sprawling back over Sorey’s torso, seeking comfort there. “Fine, fine, come here, Sorey.” Mikleo lifts his head up to cup Sorey’s cheeks. “My best friend, huh…”

 

“What’s so funny about it?” Sorey asks, but his mild confusion dissipates as Mikleo leans in and their lips meet.  _ Too long,  _ Sorey thinks. He never wants to be away that long from Mikleo again.  _ Too short,  _ Sorey thinks as Mikleo pulls away. His pout is back. “That’s it?”

 

“Sorey…” Mikleo manages to stifle his giggle that time. “You are my  _ best _ friend.”

 

The pout disappears easily. “And you are  _ my  _ best friend.” Sorey echoes, smile wide and devious as he flips their positions and nudges himself gently on Mikleo’s body this time. “Prepare yourself!” Sorey warns, sitting up to wiggle his fingers at Mikleo’s sides, a delighted laugh and a slightly pained one join in unison in their small little room, life returning to the way it once was. 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
